


Aaron's Flashback

by Jewelle32



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewelle32/pseuds/Jewelle32
Summary: Aaron is recovering from the resurfacing memories of abuse and is trying to build a new relationship with Robert. But Rob - bless his heart - gets it wrong sometimes and triggers a flashback in him.Please leave comments if you like this and let me know how I'm doing xxx





	Aaron's Flashback

Who can make me forget the past? And who can tell me who I really am?

Rob kissed him and wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer. Then he drew back to take his own shirt off, leaving Aaron to lean back and admire the view. Six-pack toned, tanned perfection.  
‘This OK?’ It was their first time together. First time that counted, anyway.  
Aaron nodded eagerly, and cupped his face in his hands and kissed him deeply, loving him for asking. The old Rob would never have asked before when they were sneaking around and it hadn't escaped Aaron that he was treating him differently these days. Would have just taken what he wanted before, not caring really as long as Aaron let him.  
‘Just let me…?’ Rob was still asking permission to go further as he urgently tugged his Aaron’s shirt off. He knew that it made Aaron feel safe and so Aaron helped him eagerly.  
A couple more minutes of kissing and Aaron moved to straddle his lap. Rob couldn't contain his moans as he ground against his hardness. Then, to his joy, his lover got up to tug off his trousers while Rob just sat there with a big grin on his face, awaiting the pleasure he was so sure would soon engulf him.  
‘I’m so happy you're finally mine.’ Was all Rob said, grabbing the tops of his arms and yanking him close before he began.  
But it was enough.  
Aaron drew back. ‘No…No…Get off me!’  
Naturally, Rob was hurt and confused. ‘Sh… Baby. What's wrong?’  
But Aaron wasn't listening. Rob didn't know the words Gordon used to snarl in Aaron’s ear. Confirming his ownership through his possession of him in the ultimate act of ownership a father could have over his son. Rob also couldn't know that Aaron’s uncle had said the very same words while he held him, ‘You're mine.’ But Cain had meant it in a very different way from his sleazy father. ‘Cos’ I love you silly, You're mine, my family, my blood.’ Then he had told him to let Gordon go for his own sake because he knew he was self-harming again from the stress.  
‘Did I do something wrong? I thought you wanted….’  
Aaron didn’t reply. Was just rocking himself and hugging his knees.  
Rob touched his arm but Aaron jerked away. ‘No! Don't touch me!’  
He knelt down in front if him but didn't try to touch him again. ‘Sh…It’s OK. It’s OK. You're safe. You're safe, Aaron.’ That seemed to get through to him.  
‘Rob? … What happened?’  
‘You don't remember?’  
‘Did I have another flashback? Shit!’  
Rob touched his knee. ‘This OK?’  
‘Fuckin’ hell, Rob. You don't have to ask permission every time! I ain't made of glass, you know.’  
As if to prove his words, Aaron threw himself at him but Rob could see him trembling like mad.  
‘Come here, baby. You don't have to do anything tonight.’  
Aaron smirked but Rob could swear he slumped against him in relief as he cradled him to him.  
‘What did he do to you?’ He asked for the umpteenth time. Aaron shuddered and curled into him. Rob shushed him and kissed the top of his head.  
‘Shouldn't have reminded you, I'm so sorry, Aaron.’ Had he really expected him to tell him? What they had was so very new and fragile.  
‘Stop saying you're sorry!’  
‘I'm sorry…’  
Aaron hit him playfully in the chest.  
Rob smiled, things were relaxing between them again before he turned serious.  
‘But I think you should see someone again. Explain how you're feeling.’  
Aaron ducked his head against Rob’s chest, neither agreeing or disagreeing.


End file.
